You
by cloud3024
Summary: Drabble/ no summary -baca saja langsung/ KyuSung / BL


**Disclaimer:**

The story is mine.!

**YOU.**

* * *

**Warnings:**

Out of Characters, BL/Shounen Ai – **(**Male**x**Male**), **Abal, Un-official pair.

**A/N:**

Ingat ini Un-official pair jika tidak suka silakan klik tanda silang (X) pada pojok kanan atas. Dan jangan pernah bash pairing! Judul sama isinya tidak nyambung!

**Pair: KyuSung**

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

Seorang namja cantik –yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Yesung sedang gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Sedari tadi dia berusaha untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa.

"Arrrggghh" teriak Yesung lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia melihat jam dinding, terlihat disana waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST.

"Lebih baik aku menonton tv saja, siapa tahu ada acara menarik" Yesung segera beranjak ke ruang tamu apartementnya.

"Jam segini ada siaran apa ya?" batin Yesung

"Oh iya. Acara Kyuhyun" Dengan semangat Yesung mencari siaran Radio Star.

Terlihat acara tersebut sudah mulai, dan yang menjadi bintang tamunya adalah member SNSD.

"Aish.. kenapa harus mereka!" gumam Yesung. Yesung sedikit enggan untuk menonton acara tersebut tapi karena dia ingin melihat wajah namjachingunya –Kyuhyun dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan tak sukanya.

Yesung merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap namjachingunya. Kemana sikap evilnya? Kenapa dia tampak malu-malu begitu ketika digoda. Biasanya dia akan membalas setiap perkataan orang yang menggodanya dengan kasar, tapi ini… dia malah terdiam dengan wajah menunduk.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat Yesung harus menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Ketika salah satu member SNSD bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Siapa diantara Member SNSD yang mendekati tipe idealnya. Yesung melihat Kyuhyun sedikit gugup untuk menjawab.

"Diantara mereka tidak ada yang mendekati idealmu kan Kyunnie?" batin Yesung.

Yesung berdoa semoga Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya.

Tapi ternyata apa yang dia harapkan tidak terjadi.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malu-malu kalau Seohyun lah yang mendekati tipe idealnya.

Wajah Yesung tampak pucat mendengarnya.

"Hiks.. HIks.." setetes liquid bening mengalir di pipi chubby Yesung.

"Hiks.. Kyuu..niee.. hiks.." Isakan Yesung semakin keras. Yesung berlari menuju kamarnya, dia menutup pintu dengan keras. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah tidak kuat menopang, dia terlalu lemah. Masih terdengar isakan kecil yang meluncur dari bibir kissablenya.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Kyunnie?" gumam Yesung.

Lelah menangis akhirnya Yesung jatuh tertidur.

Bias- bias cahaya matahari menerobos tirai kamar yang ada di salah satu apartement tersebut. Yesung sedikit terusik, dia menggeliat mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Masih terlihat jejak air mata di pipinya. Yesung berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

###

Yesung menatap sarapan di depannya dengan kosong. Dia tidak nafsu makan apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Dia menghela nafas, memang akhir-akhir ini dia dan Kyuhyun jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Kyuhyun dengan Super Junior M untuk album terbaru mereka. Tapi apakah itu yang menjadikan alasan kalau dia sudah tidak mencintai dirinya lagi? Atau karena sebentar lagi dia akan pergi wamil sehingga Kyuhyun berusaha mencari penggantinya? Karena dia tidak kuat kalau harus menunggu dirinya selama 2 tahun?

Kembali setetes liquid bening meluncur di pipinya ketika pemikiran tersebut terlintas di otaknya.

###

Seorang namja tampan sedang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya.

Dia tampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tapi sayang sepertinya orang tersebut tidak mengaktifkan teleponnya, terbukti dengan guratan kesal yang tercetak dengan jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Baby.. kenapa teleponmu tidak aktif" gumam Kyuhyun –namja tampan itu masih berusaha menghubungi orang yang di panggilnya dengan 'Baby'.

"Kyuhyun-ah" teriak seseorang.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, terlihat manager Hyung menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo siap-siap sebentar lagi kalian akan tampil." Ucap manager Hyung ketika sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Hyung." Mereka pun bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan yang khusus untuk member Super Junior M.

###

Karena tidak ada jadwal yang memang sengaja di kuranginya, mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan pergi wamil –kecuali konser Super Junior KRY. Yesung memutuskan pergi ke Why Style.

Yesung terlihat sibuk mengurus pelanggan yang datang, dia memakai kacamata hitam untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang sedikit bengkak dari fans.

Dia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, wajahnya tampak pucat.

Ketika seorang fans bertanya, dia menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Dia mencoba menutupi keadaannya agar tidak membuat fans sedih. Dia berusaha bercanda gurau dengan fans. Bahkan dia mengupload beberapa foto ke twitter untuk menunjukan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Setelah membantu di Why Style, Yesung pergi jalan-jalan. Dia pergi ke taman. Setelah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana, dia kembali melamun.

Yesung memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, apakah akan berakhir seperti ini?

Dia tidak ingin, dia masih sangat mencintai namja tersebut.

###

Hari ini Kyuhyun akan balik ke Seoul, dia sudah sangat merindukan namjachingunya. Yang tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali. Terbesit rasa khwatir di hatinya, namun segera di tepisnya perasaan tersebut.

Dia mengambil penerbangan pagi sendiri, karena member yang lain akan berangkat siang.

Akhirnya dia tiba di bandara Incheon. Dia segera menyetop taksi dan meluncur ke apartement Yesung.

Sengaja dia tidak menghubungi Yesung mengenai kepulangannya. Dia ingin memberikan surprise, apalagi di tambah dengan hadiah yang di bawanya. Yesung pasti akan senang.

Taksi tersebut akhirnya berhenti, Kyuhyun segera membayar dan bergegas masuk. Di dalam lift tak hentinya hentinya dia tersenyum, dia begitu bersemangat. Kyuhyun bergegas mencari kamar 1304, ketika sudah sampai di depan kamar tersebut dia memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran.

###

Yesung baru bangun tidur ketika dia mendengar suara bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi terus menerus.

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi begini?" batinnya. Setelah cuci muka, dia segera menuju pintu bersiap untuk membukanya. Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sangat di rindukannya tengah tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya. Namun mengingat kejadian kemarin Yesung segera menutup pintu kembali, tapi sayang terhalangi oleh kaki Kyuhyun yang berniat masuk.

"Baby.. kenapa kau kembali menutup pintu? Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan agar pintu tersebut tidak tertutup.

Yesung diam saja, sebetulnya dia sangat merindukan namjachingunya, tapi mengingat perasaan kesalnya dia berusaha mengacuhkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Baby? Apa salahku? Jika aku ada salah tolong katakan agar aku bisa memperbaikinya"

Yesung masih tetap diam. tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Baby.. lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di dalam. Apa kau tidak malu kalau di lihat oleh tetangga?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk Yesung.

Yesung akhirnya membuka pintu, dia berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk. Kyuhyun segera ikut masuk, dia duduk di samping Yesung.

"Baby?" Kyuhyun ingin menggenggam tangan Yesung tapi Yesung menepisnya. Yesung menunduk tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baby? Apa salahku?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hiks" isakan kecil meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara tangis segera mengangkat dagu Yesung dan betapa terkejutnya dia kini wajah Yesung penuh dengan air mata.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh Yesung.

"Baby.. uljima.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Yesung berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Kyunnie –hiks jahat –hiks Sungie benci –hiks Kyunnie"

Jleb

Perkataan dari Yesung begitu menusuk hati Kyuhyun. Apa yang telah dia perbuat sehingga membuat orang yang dicintainya jadi membencinya?

"Baby.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Yesung, ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Yesung.

"Baby. Tolong jangan membenciku. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga membuat mu seperti ini?"

"Kyunnie jahat! Kenapa Kyunnie bilang kalau tipe ideal Kyunnie itu Seohyun?!" Kyuhyun tertawa. Tidak menyangka kalau yang membuat Yesung seperti ini hanya karena perkataanya waktu lalu di Radio Star.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal. Hell, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau namjachingumu malah tertawa ketika mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan dia menangis seperti ini.

"YAK! Kenapa Kyunnie malah tertawa! Kyunnie jahat!" ucap Yesung lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baby. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku.. Aku tertawa karena ternyata namjachinguku tengah cemburu" goda Kyuhyun. Yesung yang mendengarnya tersipu malu, kenapa dia harus ketahuan tengah cemburu. Oh! Betapa malunya dia sekarang.

"Baby lihat aku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badan Yesung supaya menghadapnya. Terlihat wajah Yesung yang sedikit merona.

'Kyeopta' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku bilang kalau Seohyun itu mendekati tipe idealku karena dia mengingatkanku akan dirimu yang manis. Tapi sayang dia masih kalah jauh dari dirimu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyusupkan tangannya ke pinggang Yesung.

"Dia kan sempurna? Apa yang masih kurang?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dengan kilat.

"Dia tidak memiliki bibir yang kissable seperti dirimu yang menjadi candu untukku" Pipi Yesung merona mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Dan lagi dia akan bisa memuaskan ku di ranjang seperti dirimu" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif

Blush

Wajah Yesung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yak! Kyunnie pervert!" ucap Yesung sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya pervert untukmu Baby" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun selalu membuat dirinya merona karena perkataannya.

"Oh! Ya. Ada hadiah untukmu Baby" Kyuhyun segera mengambil kotak yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa itu Kyunnie?" tanya Yesung.

"Buka saja, dan kau pasti akan suka" Yesung segera membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia kalau ternyata hadiahnya adalah seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih yang sangat cute.

"Kyunnie.. ini"

"Ne.. Baby.. bukankah dia sangat cute seperti dirimu? Dia anak kita yang baru." Yesung yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Dia sangat suka.

"Jja. Karena aku sudah memberikan hadiah, sekarang giliranmu memberikan hadiah untukku." Yesung terlihat bingung pasalnya dia tidak mempunyai apa-apa yang akan di berikan pada namjachingunya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah kebingungan pada namjachingunya. Segera menggendong Yesung ala bridal style dan menuju ke kamar tidur.

"Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya dengan membuat anak sungguhan? Hem?" goda Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang mendengarnya segera berontak.

"Kyaa! Kyunnie pervert!" Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

Terdengar suara erangan dan desahan yang berasal dari kamar tidur Yesung. Okey! Mari kita tinggalkan mereka, biarkan mereka saling melepaskan rasa rindu.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N: Mian, kalau penjabaran mengenai kenapa Kyuhyun memilih Seohyun yang mendekati tipe idealnya aneh, cloud sudah berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas. Tapi rasanya gagal.

B'day gift for Cho Kyuhyun ^^

Buat yang sudah baca, review please ^^

Gamshamnida ^^

**cloud3024**


End file.
